I'm no different
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: Sort of a sequel to "Why am I different?" but both can be read seperatly, angsty House and comforting Wilson, um.... SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5 FINALE. Thank you and please R&R. And if you like please read my other stories too.


A/N: OHI~O! Konichwa Loyal House/Wilson fans! Yay for angst House! This is during season 5 finale. I watched it just yesterday. Literally. Make fun of me later. Read ficcy now.

"Wilson." House rasped. His voice barely above a whisper as they drove. He'd never felt more sick than now. As they drove along the empty road he felt more and more as if he were losing a bit more of himself. Remembering Kutner's death even more vividly with every mile that they drove. Remembering his hallucination. "So, this is the story you made up about yourself? It's not very good is it?" Soft cold breath of death and the maddening smell of empty pill bottles. And then he saw him. Standing there like he was supposed to be there. Like he'd never died. Kutner staring at him with pity and shame in his eyes.

"No, It's not." Kutner stated watching House, gauging his reaction and inaction as house took a step back. Realizing it was all a lie. That he'd been alone, that he hadn't had sex with Cuddy, that he'd never been sober. He felt a wave of anxiety as he spotted the Institution in the distance.

"Wilson." He gasped on the verge of tears reaching for Wilson's arm, wanting to know he was really there. Wanting to know it wasn't another hallucination, that this all hadn't been a dream. That Wilson cared enough about him to actually drive him here. To drive him to safety. "Wilson, please, speak to me. Say something, anything." He was practically begging. He, the Great Gregory House, was begging for attention, for words. "Analyze me, berate me, annoy me if it helps, but please, I need… I need to-"

"Hou-House, Not now." Wilson spoke so softly, so gently it was almost a whisper and it scared House worse than if he had screamed at him.

"I'm not different." House whispered, barely above a breath, barely audible. "I'm no different than Kutner. I'm just to weak to end it, to addicted." House turned away from Wilson watching the grey landscape zoom by. Watching each tree and sinking further inside aching at the feeling of uselessness.

Wilson glanced at House, remembering what he told House all those weeks ago. Remembered how he'd comforted him and reached out gently taking hold of House's hand, gently squeezing his friend's thin fingers tightly. "You're still different, after all you're House. But-"

"No! I'm not!" House yelled jerking his hand away and turning to glare at Wilson. "I'm not different! I never was! I'm just slower than him! I'm not different! I'm alive! That's all there is to it!" House yelled turning away from Wilson. Wilson could practically feel House running from him. Escaping from actually having to deal with his pain and suffering. Wilson was sick of it and with a jerk of his wheel he pulled the car and forced it into park with a loud grinding sound.

"YOU ARE DIFFERENT!" Wilson yelled turning to glare at House. "You're alive! You're not dead and you haven't killed yourself and you still have me! I'm still your friend!" Wilson continued grabbing House by his jacket.

"No, I don't. I don't have you. You came back, you care, but I still, I-" House stopped as he was forced to look back at Wilson. "I just don't have the strength anymore." House whispered. "I can't deal with this without you, but they won't let you help, I won't survive this. I can't." Wilson sighed and without thinking too much about Wilson leaned forward and hugged House tightly.

"House, you're an idiot." Wilson held House tightly not letting go, not daring to let go for fear of losing House. Because the truth was it wasn't House that needed Wilson, not really. The one truly frightened by all of this, dare he even think it, change was Wilson, because without House Wilson wasn't. He just wasn't Wilson. And that's what Wilson really hated.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I promise I'll work on my multi-chapter fics, Later. Yeah….Later. I promise . Ok, maybe not, just need inspiration. I need a muse what can I say. Thank you and leave a comment in the little box.


End file.
